Paint Me Red
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: AU. 'Kau pasti tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun merah.' Harapan Sasuke datang pada malam Prom Night musnah ketika Hinata, kekasihnya, tewas diperkosa. Dan kini Sasuke berniat membalas dendam kepada orang-orang yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. SasuHina/gore/M for safe. Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto


"Hinata, maukah kau pergi ke prom night bersamaku?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, "…kenapa kau mengajakku pergi, Sasuke-kun?"

Tertegun, Sasuke menjawab, "Sudah lama aku menyukaimu," ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Jadi tidak salah, kan, kalau aku mengajakmu karena menyukaimu?"

"Umm," Hinata memerah, "K-kalau begitu… Baiklah. Kita pergi?" katanya sedikit ragu.

"Jawaban yang bagus," kata Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum puasnya, lalu berbisik ke telinga Hinata, "Kau pasti tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun merah."

**PAINT ME RED**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: AU. 'Kau pasti tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun merah.' Harapan Sasuke datang pada malam Prom Night musnah ketika Hinata, kekasihnya, tewas diperkosa. Dan kini Sasuke berniat membalas dendam kepada orang-orang yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. SasuHina/gore/M for safe**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gore, rape-attempt, OOCness, AU**

**Genre: Horror, romance, tragedy, angst, psychological**

**XXX**

Sudah lama Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata, bahkan semenjak mereka masih di SD.

Gadis itu unik. Sifatnya pemalu, jarang bicara—cenderung pendiam, tetapi Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai gadis manis. Ia juga berbeda dengan kebanyakan cewek yang setengah mati jatuh cinta kepadanya, justru Hinata malah menyukai Naruto, sahabatnya sekaligus rivalnya. Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke berusaha menunjukkan dirinya pada Hinata, sayangnya gadis itu hampir tak pernah menyadarinya.

Ketika Naruto berpacaran dengan gadis yang merupakan mantan penggemar Sasuke, yaitu Sakura, Sasuke merasa senang. Artinya ia punya kesempatan untuk mengambil hati Hinata, yang saat itu tengah patah hati setelah mengetahui Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya untuk menjadi pasanganmu saat prom night angkatan kita nanti?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak ide Naruto yang kelewat cemerlang itu. Maka beberapa hari sebelum Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke prom night, Sasuke menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Hinata lewat kiriman mail dan bunga lavender beserta kejutan lainnya ke rumah Hinata. Uchiha muda itu merasa sangat senang saat ia melihat reaksi Hinata. Gadis itu mulai banyak membicarakan soal kiriman dari penggemar misterius yang ternyata adalah Sasuke pada Ino dan juga sahabat yang telah merebut pria yang ditaksirnya, Sakura.

"Tapi apakah dia benar-benar suka padaku? Maksudku, aku ini kan pemalu dan pendiam, tidak pantas bersama dengannya."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata pada suatu hari. Maka pada malam harinya ia mendatangi rumah Hinata dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di kediaman Hyuuga. Ia tahu bahwa ayah Hinata, Hiashi-sama, tidak begitu menyukai keluarga Uchiha.

Dengan berbekal jaket bulu, di tengah malam bulan April yang dingin, Sasuke memanjat pohon Sakura di kediaman Hyuuga dan mengetuk jendela kamar Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu kaget mendapati Sasuke berada di pohon Sakura sambil berkata, "Hinata, maukah kau pergi ke prom night bersamaku?"

Kegembiraan menyelimuti Sasuke saat gadis itu berkata, 'baiklah' dalam kalimatnya. Lalu ia pun pulang setelah berhasil mencium pipi Hinata yang merona merah entah karena cuaca dingin atau karena ciumannya.

Dan dua hari setelahnya mereka resmi berpacaran.

**XXX**

"Menurutmu, apakah Hinata menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak.

"Tentu saja. Kalau dia menerima pernyataan cintamu artinya dia menyukaimu, kan?" Naruto berbalik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau Hinata masih menyukaimu," ancam Sasuke, sedikit bercanda dalam nadanya.

"Aku tidak akan membalas perasaannya, sungguh, maksudku kalau ia benar-benar menyukaiku, Teme. Aku mencintai Sakura-chan setengah mati," sahut Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah lega. Dan sepulang sekolahnya, ia mengajak Hinata pulang bersamanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Tidak, maksudku, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu padaku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke menarik ranselnya, "Mungkin karena aku ingat kalau aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padamu, padahal aku sering berkata betapa aku menyukaimu."

Hinata memerah, "Umm… Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Kau itu… Cowok yang pertama kali bilang suka padaku dan yang pertama kalinya menunjukkan semua perhatianmu padaku," ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak mencintai Naruto-kun, hanya sebatas rasa kagum karena dia telah banyak berbuat kebaikan padaku."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku, bahwa kau memang mencintaiku."

Gadis berambut gelap panjang itu sedikit kaget mendengarnya, "_N-nani_? _E-ettou_… M-memangnya apa yang harus kutunjukkan kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu?"

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

"U-umm…" Hinata tampak ragu untuk sesaat. Tetapi kemudian gadis itu menarik lengan baju Sasuke, menyuruh cowok itu untuk membungkuk sebentar. Wajahnya menghampiri wajah Sasuke, matanya tertutup seiring dekatnya wajah keduanya. Lalu kedua berciuman untuk saat yang agak lama. Kemudian Hinata mengangkat kepalanya setelah mereka selesai berciuman, "_Aishiteru wa, Sasuke-kun_."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata, "…aku tahu. _Boku mo kimo wo aishitemasu_."

**XXX**

"Yang benar saja, kemarin kalian berdua sudah berciuman?" Naruto tak percaya mendengar ucapan Sasuke mengenai hubungannya dengan Hinata sejauh ini, "Kau beruntung sekali, Teme. Aku harus menunggu selama SEMINGGU sampai Sakura-chan mengijinkanku menciumnya di bibir."

"Itu kan masalahmu, bukan masalahku," kata Sasuke acuh. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Lalu Sai muncul dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan datar seperti biasa, tetapi kerutan di wajahnya mengatakan bahwa kembaran-tak mirip Sasuke itu sedang panik, "Ah. Sasuke, bagus sekali kau sudah ada di sini. Hinata…"

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke bingung, "Dia sudah ada di sekolah, kan?"

"Bukan begitu masalahnya. Kau tahu, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan dan Kakuzu sedang bersama Hinata di halaman belakang, aku melihatnya tadi dari lantai 3. Kurasa mereka hendak berbuat sesuatu padanya."

Naruto dan Sasuke membelalakkan mata. Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan dan Kakuzu, keempatnya merupakan preman sekolah yang cukup ditakuti sekolah dan senang berbuat ulah di sekolah. Bahkan mereka berani menantang kepala sekolah, sementara para guru dan kepala sekolah sendiri memilih lebih baik mendiamkan mereka. Selain terkenal sebagai preman, ayah dari Kakuzu adalah seorang pengusaha yang mampu berbuat apa saja dengan uang yang dimilikinya, bahkan jika harus menghancurkan sekolah.

"Teme, apa kau-"

Mata dan wajah Sasuke mendadak berubah lebih kelam dari pada biasanya. Naruto langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuruh Sasuke memberi tahu guru soal ini, dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, berjalan dengan perasaan marah yang luar biasa.

**XXX**

"K-kalian mau melakukan apa?" Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya saat Tobi dan ketiga kawannya menariknya ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau pasti tahu kami ingin melakukan apa," kata Tobi. Ekspresinya tidak bisa terbaca karena topeng yang dikenakannya, tetapi Hinata tahu bahwa pasti saat ini Tobi tengah tersenyum penuh hawa nafsu padanya.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus juga," Zetsu meraba bagian bawah tubuh Hinata, membuat Hinata mengeluarkan suara seperti suara tercekik.

"Zetsu, sekarang giliranku memegangnya," seru Hidan, "Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa merasakan sakit, bukankah begitu, Hinata-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga.

"Diamlah. _Mesu_!" Kakuzu balas berteriak.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Keempat orang itu menoleh ke asal suara yang barusan berseru kepada mereka. Di belakang mereka berdiri Sasuke, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mau apa kau, Uchiha?" kata Tobi meremehkan.

"Kalau kalian semua menyakitinya, aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian."

"Kau menantang kami?" Kakuzu tertawa, "Jangan kira kami ini lemah seperti kau, Uchiha! Justru kau yang akan kami habisi!"

Sasuke mengamuk, ia memukul wajah Hidan pertama kali begitu ia melihat tangannya memegangi kelangkang Hinata. Saat Kakuzu dan Zetsu memukulinya, Sasuke menendang perut Kakuzu dan memukul tepat di wajah Zetsu. Keduanya ambruk ke tanah, disertai dengan ambruknya Sasuke. Tetapi ia langsung bangkit dan memukul wajah Tobi dan membuatnya terjengkang, hingga sebagian topeng yang dikenakan Tobi retak. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa bersyukur telah diijinkan ayahnya untuk mengikuti Karate dan Thai-boxing semenjak SD.

Karena terlalu senang, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar bahwa Tobi hendak memukulnya di wajah.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata ketakutan.

"Teme, aku membawa Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei dan Yamato-sensei ke sini!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengejutkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan wajahnya terkena pukulan Tobi. Sasuke jatuh terjembab. Untungnya sebelum Tobi melompat ke tubuh Sasuke dan memberinya lebih banyak luka lebam di wajahnya, Kakashi-sensei sudah menarik kedua tangan Tobi. Sementara Yamato-sensei dan Guy-sensei membantu menopang ketiga temannya yang lain, dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Untung bantuan datang," kata Naruto bangga, "Kalian menyebalkan sekali, berani menantang Teme dengan merebut kekasihnya. Meski preman, kalian tak berdaya melawan Teme!"

"Diam kau, Uzumaki, atau aku akan mematahkan hidungmu nanti," ancam Hidan.

"Lakukan saja, toh aku bisa melakukan apa saja padamu selama hidungmu sendiri yang patah."

Sasuke dan Hinata saling mendekat satu sama lain sebelum kemudian berpelukan. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ia membelai rambut panjang Hinata dan menciumi kening Hinata, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melukaimu?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Sasuke-kun. Kau sendiri… A-Astaga! Kami-sama, wajahmu bengkak dan ada luka di lenganmu. Kita harus segera menemui Shizune-oneechan," kata Hinata panik. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Sementara itu, Tobi menoleh sesaat pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebersit emosi yang meluap-luap terlinta di benaknya.

**XXX**

Hari Sabtu, Hinata mengajak Sasuke pergi melihat-lihat pakaian untuk prom night. Naruto dan Sakura, meski pasangan itu aneh dan banyak bertengkar, tetapi nyatanya mereka telah sangat siap menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di prom night. Dan Sasuke merasa tersulut ingin menunjukkan pula bahwa hubungannya dengan Hinata tidak kalah dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Menurutmu lebih baik aku memakai tailcoat atau suit yang biasa?"

"Bagaimana kalau suit yang biasa saja? Kurasa kau tampak seperti ayahku yang pergi pesta dengan tailcoat."

"Kalau begitu pilihkan untukku," kata Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau juga tidak memilihkanku dress yang bisa kupakai saat prom night nanti?"

"Aku sudah memilihkannya. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau memakai dress berwarna merah."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak mendekati sebuah suit yang terpampang di toko, "M-merah? …kenapa merah? Aku tidak terlihat bagus di warna yang mencolok…"

"Tapi kau sangat cocok dengan warna merah. Rambutmu yang gelap dan panjang, dengan kulitmu yang putih, warna merah akan membuatmu tampak menarik, Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil rambut Hinata dan menciumnya.

Hinata memerah mendengarnya, "Umm, entahlah. Mungkin nanti…" ia mengendikkan bahu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

**XXX**

"Aku kelupaan membawa baju dress yang kita tadi," seru Hinata panik begitu mereka pulang dari belanja.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," Sasuke menawarkan, "Kau tunggu di sini saja."

"_Ie_," ujar Hinata cepat, "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Hanya sebentar saja kok aku pergi mengambilnya."

Lalu Hinata pergi berlari kecil menuju toko yang baru mereka masuki tadi. Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata kebingungan ketika berada di tengah keramaian dan kemudian memilih untuk melewati jalan kecil di trotoar yang tampak sepi pejalan kaki.

Dan Hinata lama tidak kembali.

**XXX**

Sasuke pergi mencari Hinata beberapa lama kemudian dan menemukan Hinata sudah dari lama mengambil belanjaan yang tertinggal. Sasuke merasa panik ketika ia masih belum menemukan Hinata. Pria berambut raven itu pun teringat bahwa Hinata berjalan melewati trotoar yang sepi sebagai jalan pintas.

_Mungkinkah_?

Sasuke berlari menuju ke jalan trotoar yang kecil dan memiliki banyak gang kecil di setiap sudutnya. Lalu ia terhenti di sebuah gang yang letaknya jauh dari pusat keramaian. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat mendapati tas belanja yang seharusnya diambil Hinata tergeletak di jalan gang. Sasuke langsung meraih tas tersebut dan berlari lebih dalam ke gang.

Dan ia menemukan Hinata, dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dengan tidak wajar dan wajah seputih kertas—sementara air liur membasahi dagunya, tergeletak di dalam gang. Ada seutas tali yang melilit di lehernya. Tapi hal yang paling mengerikan yang dilihatnya adalah, darah segar yang mengucur dari selangkangan gadis itu. Sweater violet yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu terbuang begitu saja di sampingnya, sementara kancing bajunya terbuka menunjukkan bagian dalam branya. Rok yang dikenakannya koyak dan melorot hingga ke betisnya.

Sasuke mendekati sosok yang merupakan kekasihnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Hinata, berharap bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya. Tapi yang ia dengar hanya keheningan. Sasuke mendekap tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa, "Bangun Hinata… Kau bisa kedinginan kalau terus di sini…" ketika ia mendengar keheningan menjawabnya, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Hinata. Mencium aroma darah dan bau anyir keperawanan gadis itu. Bahunya bergetar hebat, "…Hinata… Kumohon… Aah… Aaaa…."

Sasuke berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama gadis yang sangat dicintainya, tapi Hinata tak akan pernah terbangun.

**XXX**

Di pemakaman Hinata yang bergaya Katolik, Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa pun. Bahkan ketika Hiashi menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Hinata.

"_Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayakan Hinata padamu, seorang Uchiha._"

Ia tidak bisa menangis, meski dirinya sangat ingin menangis dan meneriakkan nama Hinata. Ketika Hinata dikuburkan, wajahnya tetap stoic seperti biasa, datar, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat jasad Hinata sebelum dikuburkan.

_Gadis itu tidur di dalam peti, wajahnya tampak sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik daripada peremupuan tercantik yang pernah ia lihat, dengan warna putih yang menghiasinya_.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengenakan gaun merah yang dibelikannya untuk Hinata ke tubuh gadis itu, ingin melihatnya tampil cantik dengan gaun merah untuk terakhir kalinya.

Polisi mengatakan bahwa Hinata tewas karena dicekik dengan tali dan kemudian diperkosa. Fugaku, ayah Sasuke yang merupakan kepala kepolisian, mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menemukan pelaku lewat DNA di tubuh Hinata. Sasuke meringis mengingatnya. Beranjak pergi, Sasuke menoleh sesaat ke arah Tobi dan kawan-kawannya. Sekilas ia melihat Tobi mengarahkan pandangan padanya, dan bisa merasakan laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya.

**XXX**

"Prom night tinggal seminggu lagi."

"Aku dengar Hinata terbunuh kemarin ketika berbelanja dress untuk prom night bersama Sasuke. Kasihan sekali, padahal mereka baru saja berpacaran."

Anak-anak perempuan yang tengah bergosip tentang Hinata langsung diam ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka. Wajahnya mengeras, seolah-olah pembicaraan tadi membuatnya emosi. Dan saat Sasuke meninju dinding tepat di depan anak-anak itu, para anak perempuan yang bergosip tadi langsung menjauh darinya dengan ketakutan.

"Sakura-chan tidak masuk hari ini."

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto berdiri di belakangnya sambil berusaha tersenyum, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah lama mereka terdiam, Sasuke berkata pelan, "Aku akan menemukannya."

"…apa?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, "Kau bicara apa, Teme?"

"Aku akan menemukan siapa yang telah membunuh Hinata," lalu laki-laki berambut raven itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan dengan ucapannya barusan.

**XXX**

"Kurasa ia terlalu cepat untuk pergi, gadis itu."

"Ya. Tubuhnya bagus dan wajahnya bisa dikatakan cantik, tipeku, haha."

"Kau terburu-buru memakaikan tali padanya, Hidan. Terlalu terburu-buru, kita jadi tidak bisa menikmati gadis itu terlalu lama. Akan menyenangkan mendengarnya berteriak kesakitan, meski teriakannya membuat kita kerepotan."

"Aku kira dia akan tidak akan berteriak kalau aku memakaikan tali ke lehernya. Tapi apa kau tidak khawatir, Tobi, kalau polisi menemukan bahwa kita yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak akan. Ayah Kakuzu bisa mengatasinya, menutupi semuanya."

Sasuke diam mematung mendengar perkataan Tobi dan ketiga temannya.

_Jadi, mereka yang membunuh Hinata, lalu memperkosanya_?

Marah, sedih, tidak percaya, semua emosi yang ada dalam dirinya tiba-tiba membuncah dan berkumpul menjadi satu. Mendadak Sasuke merasa agak mual, membayangkan Hinata yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke, sementara Tobi dan yang lainnya berusaha mendiamkan Hinata dengan cara melilitkan tali ke lehernya. Tarikan pertama membuat Hinata tercekik, dan kemudian membuatnya kehabisan nafas lalu tewas mengenaskan. Barulah kemudian keempat orang itu memperkosanya, memperkosa Hinata yang telah tidak bernyawa.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, merasakan darah membasahi telapak tangannya.

Ia langsung bergerak maju memperlihatkan dirinya pada empat orang pemuda itu, "Kalian yang _membunuh_nya!" serunya marah.

Empat orang pemuda tersebut tampak kaget melihat kehadirannya.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Uchiha?" Tanya Hidan kaget.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya," geram Sasuke. Suaranya mendadak terdengar begitu rendah karena rasa marah yang menyelimutinya, "Kalian yang memperkosanya. Menyiksanya. Membunuhnya!" Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Tobi.

Tetapi dengan cepat ketiga temannya yang lain menarik Sasuke dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Sasuke tidak dapat melindungi tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga ia mendapat tinju bertubi-tubi dari keempat orang itu. Ia bisa merasakan darah segar keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Sasuke jatuh terkapar di tanah.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha," kata Tobi sambil mengacungkan pisau lipat ke wajah Sasuke, "Kalau kau sampai memberitahukan hal ini pada ayahmu, nyawamu akan melayang. Tapi kau juga perlu tahu, bahwa dengan ayah Kakuzu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menangkap kami."

Lalu ia beranjak pergi bersama ketiga temannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbujur lemah di atas tanah.

'_M-maafkan aku... Hi... nata..._'

**XXX**

Keesokan malamnya, Sasuke tidak tidur dengan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya setelah kemarin dihajar habis-habisan oleh Tobi dan kawan-kawannya. Meski sudah mendapat perawatan dari Shizune—perawat sekolah dan perawatan dari dokter kenalan ayahnya, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit.

Sambil memandang ke depan, ia membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Lumpur dan sisa-sisa tanah menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat menoleh ke belakang—ke atas tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum kecil sampai-sampai terlihat seperti sebuah ekspresi sinis di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti senang aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dari sana, kan, Hinata?"

Sosok berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum kecil di hadapan Sasuke. Ia masih cantik seperti yang biasa Sasuke lihat, bahkan kini wajahnya tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru saja dimakamkan kemarin, _Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Sasuke-kun? Apa sekarang kau berniat membalas dendam kepada mereka yang telah membunuhku?_

"Ya… Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas mereka. Kau tenang saja, Hinata. Aku akan membuat mereka menderita."

_Kalau begitu cepatlah buat mereka menderita. Kau mencintaiku, bukan? Kau bilang kau akan melakukan segalanya demi diriku…_

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu Hinata. Bersabarlah," gumam Sasuke, sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, "Aku berjanji, aku akan membuat prom night menjadi mimpi terburuk mereka." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hinata, duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian berwarna putih yang menghiasi tubuhnya, tersenyum lembut.

Dan tidak lama setelah malam itu berakhir, sebuah berita menyebar dengan cepat.

Tanah makam Hyuuga Hinata terbongkar dengan rapi dan jasadnya menghilang, entah ke mana.

**XXX**

_5 hari kemudian, prom night..._

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke. Dia datang rupanya."

"Menurutmu siapa yang menjadi partnernya setelah Hinata meninggal?"

Sasuke tidak mengidahkan orang-orang yang membicarakan dirinya.

Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya? Dia sudah jelas-jelas membawa partner yang akan menjadi pasangan dansanya, Hinata.

Ya, gadis itu sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sasuke, kau terlambat 5 menit sepertinya," kata Naruto mengagetkannya, "...Kau... datang ke sini sendirian?" nada suaranya terdengar agak ragu.

"Tidak. Aku membawa pasanganku, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tampak bingung. Tetapi sebelum ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura—dengan gaun pink pucat, sudah datang menghampirinya, "Ayo, Naruto-baka. Temani aku mencari makanan. Oh, halo, Sasuke-kun!" serunya saat melihat Sasuke, "Um, wajahmu kenapa?" Sakura menunjuk pada wajah Sasuke yang lebam setelah dihajar oleh Tobi dan teman-temannya.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"...ini... karena jatuh," gumam Sasuke menutupi wajahnya. _Kenapa ia hanya menyebut namaku? Bukannya dia sudah jelas-jelas melihat Hinata_?

"O-oh, begitu," kata Sakura. Ia langsung menarik Naruto dan keduanya menghilang tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menemukan Tobi sedang minum-minum bersama ketiga temannya dan empat cewek yang sekiranya Sasuke kenal sebagai alumni dari Konoha Gakuen.

'_Ingat Sasuke, kau sudah berjanji padaku._'

"..ya... aku tahu, Hinata."

Lalu suara alunan musik mengiringi ballroom dan semua pasangan di lantai dansa mulai berdansa. Semuanya tampak bahagia. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok yang tak terlihat dan mulai berputar seolah-olah dirinya sedang berdansa dengan seseorang. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan aneh, tetapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

Karena sekarang ia sedang berdansa dengan Hinata.

**XXX**

Tobi dan ketiga temannya membawa masuk pasangan mereka ke dalam mobil.

Zetsu menoleh sesaat ketika ia hendak membukakan pintu untuk pasangan wanitanya, "...rasanya aku melihat seseorang."

"Siapa?" Tanya Kakuzu, "Jangan merancau, Zet. Kau akan menghancurkan malam kita hari ini."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar melihat seseorang!" Zetsu bersikeras.

"Hmm, bisa gawat juga kalau sampai ada guru atau murid yang melihat kita melakukan hal ini," kata Tobi. Ia berbalik dan berkata pada Hidan, "Kau coba cari tahu siapa itu, Hidan. Kalau misalnya itu guru atau murid, berikan uang padanya!"

Hidan menghilang di tengah kegelapan. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari arah taman sekolah.

"S-suara apa itu? Suara Hidan?" Tanya salah seorang gadis panik saat mendengar suara teriakan tersebut.

"Hidan, pasti ia bermaksud bermain-main dengan kita," gumam Kakuzu keras-keras. Mereka menunggu lebih lama dan menemukan Hidan tidak kunjung kembali.

Tobi mulai tidak sabar, "Kakuzu, Zetsu. Kita pergi mencari Hidan dan cari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kalau dia bermain-main dengan kita, aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya." Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan keempat gadis di mobil mereka masing-masing menuju asal suara Hidan berasal.

Mereka sampai di tengah taman sekolah yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan sebuah mobil Mercedes benz berwarna hitam pekat—sampai-sampai ketiganya tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil tersebut.

"Tidak ada siapa pun-" Kakuzu bergerak mundur dan memekik pelan saat tersandung sesuatu. Ia terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kakuzu?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Ya, sangat baik-" ucapan Kakuzu terhenti saat ia menyadari tengah menatap wajah Hidan yang pucat dan matanya tertarik ke atas, menunjukkan seluruh bola matanya yang berwarna hitam. Dari sudut mulutnya mengucur darah segar. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa leher Hidan tergores dalam hingga menunjukkan bagian dalam rongga tenggorokannya yang mengucurkan darah segar. Kakuzu berteriak ketakutan, "Hi-Hidan! Di-dia..."

Tobi dan Zetsu yang melihat keadaan Hidan juga berteriak kaget. Zetsu mulai berlari mundur sebelum muntah di tempat, "Si-sial, siapa yang melakukannya..."

"Aku," sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiganya. Dan tiba-tiba dari kemeja putih Zetsu mengalir banyak darah, "Aku yang melakukannya. Kenapa?"

Zetsu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"K-kau... Uchiha... Sasuke..." seru Kakuzu panik melihat Zetsu terjatuh di depannya, "Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Zetsu dan Hidan?"

"Kalian yang lebih gila," sahut Sasuke dingin, "Setelah memperkosa Hinata. Lalu membunuhnya. Tapi sayangnya, Hinata tidak akan pernah mati."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tobi ketakutan, bersama Kakuzu ia perlahan bergerak mundur mendekati mobil Mercedes benz di belakangnya, "Hinata sudah mati, dia sudah dimakamkan!"

Sasuke tertawa histeris, "Tidak! Dia masih hidup! Lihatlah dia, sekarang dia sedang duduk di dalam mobilku! Bagaimana mungkin orang mati bisa duduk di dalam kursi mobil?"

Tobi dan Kakuzu menelan ludah, menoleh ke belakang mereka dan menemukan di dalam mobil—lewat kaca mobil yang bening, tubuh Hinata yang sudah membusuk bersandar di dekat pintu mobil. Gaunnya berwarna merah pekat, tetapi dalam kegelapan malam membuat tubuhnya terbalut oleh kegelapan. Tobi dan Kakuzu berteriak histeris.

"Kau... kau sudah gila! Kau yang rupanya membongkar kuburan Hinata!" seru Kakuzu histeris.

"Kalian yang gila, yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah mati!" balas Sasuke marah, "Kalian tidak melihatnya, Hinata sekarang sedang tertawa melihat kalian! Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa tertawa? Haha... hahahaha... ha..." Sasuke tertawa histeris.

Tobi dan Kakuzu mulai berlari kesetanan, menjauhi Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke mengejar mereka dari belakang sambil mengunuskan pisau lipatnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kalian yang ketakutan? Bukankah kau pernah mengancam akan membunuhku, Tobi? Dan kau Kakuzu, mana ayahmu?"

Tobi terjatuh ketika kakinya tersandung akar pohon. Ia berusaha meraih tubuh Kakuzu, tetapi Kakuzu telah meninggalkannya.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Ia langsung melompat ke tubuh Tobi yang berusaha untuk bangun dan menusuk tubuhnya beberapa kali. Darah muncrat ke wajahnya, membuat Sasuke tertawa semakin histeris, "Lihat, Hinata! Lihatlah! Aku sudah melakukannya untukmu!" ia menarik isi perut Tobi dan menunjukkannya pada sesosok yang tidak kelihatan wujudnya, "Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu! Apa sekarang kau tetap mencintaiku?"

'_Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu..._'

**XXX**

_Tokyo Mental Health Instintutions_...

Uchiha Fugaku duduk di hadapan putranya dengan wajah penuh kesedihan yang ia sembunyikan lewat wajahnya yang dingin, "Jadi, kalau kau sudah mengaku telah mencuri mayat Hyuuga Hinata dan membunuh ketiga teman sekolahmu, apa kau mau mengaku mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena Hinata memintaku, Otou-san," jawab Sasuke, "Sebelum pemakamannya, aku melihatnya menghampiriku dan berbisik padaku untuk membalaskan kematiannya. Mereka sudah memperkosa Hinata dan membunuhnya. Memangnya ada cara lain untuk membalaskan dendam Hinata selain membunuh mereka?" Sasuke menatap ayahnya dengan matanya yang tampak kosong.

Fugaku tersentak mendengar ucapan putranya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menoleh ke seorang petugas instansi, "Masukkan dia."

Sasuke tidak memberontak ketika beberapa orang menariknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dengan jeruji sebagai pintunya. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada para petugas instansi yang menguncinya dari luar dan kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Saat semuanya kembali hening, Sasuke tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lucu sekali, bukan..." kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke pojok ruangan yang kosong"...mereka menganggapku gila, Hinata. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatmu? Padahal sedari tadi kau selalu berada di sampingku..."

Dalam pandangannya, Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata dengan gaunnya yang berwarna merah—warna yang sangat pemuda itu sukai. Inilah Hinatanya, Hinatanya yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Hinata yang miliknya seorang, yang sangat ia cintai.

'_Ya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sasuke. Jangan pedulikan mereka, karena mereka tak akan pernah bisa melihatku..._'

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan sebuah dansa bersamaku?" ia mengulurkan tangannya pada ruangan yang kosong dan menariknya kembali seolah-olah ada yang menerima uluran tangannya.

Pria berambut raven itu menahan tangannya seperti sedang memegangi pinggul seseorang dan berjalan memutari ruangannya yang kosong.

Tidak, tidak.

Ruangan itu tidak kosong.

Karena ada dirinya dan Hinata di dalamnya.

**~fin~**

**A/N: Maaf Sasuke dan semua karakternya super OOC, saya ga bisa bikin karakternya IC kalau bukan AU T_T Yang mau flame silahkan, tetapi saya harapkan dalam bentuk yang membangun. Saya tunggu review dan pertanyaannya ^^ Sekian~ **


End file.
